battletechfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Leave a message after the beep. ------------------------------- New Members to Edit Stuff Howdy, just wanted to let you know, that a few of us from the DSC will be working on building up this Wiki into the ultimate Btech resource. Collectively we have all source books ever published for btech, so we'll be concentrating more on the CBT side of things, leaving the PC and Xbox game stuff to others. Cheers :Thanks. Please remember to familiarize yourself with the rules before posting. Additionally, please sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~). Some Guy 23:03, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Roger that, oh, and as to copyright, we've checked, if the Source Book hasn't been published in 10 years (Which they have not been) the copyright for the works get released into the public domain. With the creation of the PDFs for the sourcebooks, and the subsequent decision by FASA to release them to the CBT community at large, they also acknowledged that all their work in that area was being released to public domain. The current copyrights only extend to the Mechwarrior Games (Mech 3, 4, Commander 2) the wizkidsgames thingy, and anything published on battlecorps (current fiction canon) Anyways, we'll all wait till you confirm this, and then we'll get on with getting the Clan and IS factions pages up. Cheers, Cmdrnmartin 00:03, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :Can you present any legal evidence behind this? Copyright traditionally lasts 50 years after the death of the creator if it is not renewed and additionally the author must state that something is public domain before it becomes so. Some Guy 01:34, 18 September 2006 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll prepare all the documents, as well as a copy of the letter from FanPro (current license holders) for you. I'll also talk with Randall about what stuff from the CBT site we can take, as well as seeing if we can get a link to this wiki from the CBT site. This will be necessary regardless of whatever edits the DSC crew add, since this Wiki currently uses TRO images (which again, would be copyright, but no longer are due to the above) and as such, requires proof of release of those images as well as release of the text found in the many sourcebooks. When I have this all compiled into an acceptable package, I shall send it to you, do you have an email that I should use, or would you like me to post it somewhere here? Cmdrnmartin 03:55, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :::Images fall under a separate catagory. They can qualify as fair use, when used to illustrate the appearance of the subject, which the ones used so far do. Anyway, yes, please compile all that stuff - I haven't heard anything about it. If you can manage to get a link on the CBT site, that would be great. I think I already sent them an email about it, but I can't rememember which sites I've contacted. Nobody's responded though, so I'm not too hopeful about it. Some Guy 04:47, 18 September 2006 (UTC) Glad to see so many people getting involved. I have been working on the 2750 Mechs and have been trying to do at least 1 a day before I go to work. I will be of friday so Im sure that I will get most of the book done. Each one takes about 15 minutes. And I do appologize for my minor dyslexia, MS Word has become my best freind.CJKeys 03:24, 18 September 2006 (UTC) New life to formerly abandoned wiki I have become an administrator to help delete all the spam that keeps popping up, and also to import over articles from Wikipedia which are threatened with deletion. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC)